Rule 63: Winchester Edition
by Skioldr
Summary: Genderbent Supernatural AU; just a collection of ficlets and one-shots. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Son of a mother-flipping bitch. She'd left her baby unlocked. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

"Sam!" She hissed across the hill. "Sam!"

Her sister turned angrily towards her, lips narrowing dangerously. "Ssssssh, what?"

Deanna rolled herself slowly towards her sister's position. "I think I left the Impala unlocked back there." Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"Dee, see that barn there?" She gestures with her binoculars toward the decrepit building in front of them. "We're 70% sure that a vamp nest lives there." Her sister rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Captin Obvious, vamp nest, comprende."

Sam's lips get even impossibly thinner. "There's maybe. what, 10, 15 vampires within shouting distance, and after all we went through to get here unnoticed, you want to go back, and check that you locked your car."

Deanna nods vehemently. "Uh, yeah. Anyone could come by and take her. You and I both know how easy that is."

Sam's face is distorted now, somewhere between laughter and skepticism. "Dee, we parked off the road, on a deserted Colorado mountain road in to middle of the night. There's no one around to take it."

"Her."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

A twig snapped behind them. "Excuse us, but are we interrupting something? Cause we can kill you later if it's more convenient for you."

"Shit." That they can both agree on.

Turns out, after the bodies are burned,(but before Sam punched her sister for almost getting her killed), the car was actually locked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yay! Chapter two! I'll say more at the end.**

* * *

It's an off day. No cases. No unexplainable murders, or strange sightings. No research to do or things to kill. So Deanna's sulking. Well, Sam would call it sulking, she calls it being restless. On guard. Ready to jump into action.

Ok maybe she's sulking. Just a bit.

They're eating lunch at a greasy roadside dinner somewhere in Utah, when Cas decides to pop in. Or fly, cause she's an angel and they actually don't teleport, as she's been told. She'd just take a huge bite out of her triple-bacon cheeseburger (layered with extra cheesy grease goodness) when the angel appeared next to her.

"Shit, Cas! You can't just fly in here whenever you like. We're in a restaurant. With other people." She gestures around the nearly empty restaurant with her burger. No one looked up.

The angel next to her blinked owlishly. "I'm sorry, Deanna, I didn't mean for my arrival to cause you distress." She shifts on the red vinyl seat, brushing a stocking clad leg against Deanna's. Deanna doesn't bother to remind her about her personal space issues.

They go a few minutes without speaking, Sam stabbing her salad half heartedly, ('cause honestly, even she must get tired of only eating leaves), Deanna heartily enjoying her burger, and Cas sitting impassively at her side.

"Okay, not to be rude or anything, but do you need anything?" Well maybe she meant to be just a little bit rude. She was sulking, see.

Cas stares down at her suit pants and takes a sudden uncharacteristic interest in her nails.

"I have no current assignments from Heaven, other than a standing order to keep you two safe. I thought I might spend some time assisting you."

"We don't have a case right now, scene's kinda dead.'" She picks at a fry, inspecting it for burnt bits.

"You could stay with us though." Sam. Stupid Sam. Deanna kicks her leg under the table.

Ignoring her sister, Sam turns back to the angel. "No seriously, we've got nothing to do anyway, you could stick around help us with a hunt or something. Maybe go to a museum?"

Cas smiles slightly, and her eyes lowered shyly, as she waits for the older Winchester's approval. Deanna sighs and slides down further in her seat. How's she supposed to say no to that?

"Fine. You can stay. But we're not going to a fucking museum. They're for pussies." The angel visibly relaxes, her fingers playing with the fraying seam on her skirt, picking at the ripping threads in the fabric. Deanna reaches over and pulls the fretting digits away, returning them to their previous place on the table.

"We could get you some new clothes, though, cause the whole 'heavenly office worker' look is getting kind of old. Plus how can you run in those?" She points towards the angel's pump clad feet. "Sexy, but not practical."

Cas blinks at her, eyes locking with Deanna's. "Thank you Deanna, I think I would prefer an alternative outfit to this. These shoes can be very... uncomfortable."

"Yeah... No problem, Cas." She feels her ears heat up, and distractedly guesses they've probably turned pink.

Sam clears her throat loudly, and tosses a few bills down on the plastic table.

"When you two are done, I'll be in the impala." She gestures in between them, a grin forming on her lips. "We'll go shopping!"

Deanna slumps forward, as her sister goes, her head smacking unpleasantly on the table in front of her.

"Why did I suggest this."

Castiel pats her back awkwardly, obviously underestimating Sam's shopping stamina.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Deanna. You can always wait in the car."

Yeah, famous last words.

* * *

**A/N- So, I'll probably do a second part to this particular story, so Sam can show off Cas's new digs. I started this with the intention these would just be light-hearted drabbles, but I might throw some more serious ones into the mix as well. Enjoy and review!**


End file.
